Kindred Spirits
by Synaid
Summary: The Tenchi Universe spills over into the Gargoyles world. What will happen???


Kindred Spirits

**_Kindred Spirits_**

by Wolfman1066

A Gargoyles / Tenchi Universe Crossover

**Authors Notes:** Not that any of you care, but this is a challenge fic, the challenge being issued by the irrepressible Sailor Asteroid. The challenge was to write a Gargoyles / Anime series crossover.

Also, I've decided to include the three movies, _ Tenchi Muyo in Love 1_ (Also called "Tenchi the Movie") _ Tenchi Muyo in Love 2_ (Also called "Tenchi Forever") and _ Tenchi the Movie 2_ (as far as I know, that's it's only name). While you don't need to have seen the movies to understand what's going on, their is some spoilers for them if you haven't seen the movies.

**Special Note:** A ******* denotes a change in universes.

*******

Lexington sighed. He had just finished another invention and was taking a break to look at the starry sky, a sight he hadn't seen in a while. His newest invention, a mass recycler, had taken days, well, _nights, _to complete. It operated fairly simply, the user programmed in what the desired item, what elements it was composed of, etc. Then the user dumped in some unneeded or unwanted items (or _trash_) into one end and, if the necessary materials were present, the desired item popped out the other end. Xanatos, who was currently having the patent papers for Lex made up, had suggested that they make the only input device be a disk drive. When the consumer bought the base unit, it would contain a few standard pattern disk, the actual mass recycler, and some base elements.

> "Think of it!" the multibillionaire paced back and forth after Lex had completed the first successful demonstration early that night. Lex had taken an old overstuffed chair that had seen it's day and recycled it into several stuffed toys of popular cartoon characters for Alex and two matching wooden carvings, one each for the Xanatos couple. 
> 
> "Just think of it Lexington! Their will never be trash again! Break your old toaster? Buy a pattern for a new one, dump the broken toaster in one end, get a top of the line new one out the other end! Burn out a light bulb? Just slide in the right disk and 'poof', a new hundred watt bulb. This will revolutionize the consumer market!"

"Yeah," Lex mused, "revolutionize it in about a decade." The technology to mass produce the invention was years away. Lex sighed again. "I feel so lonely. Isn't their anyone in this world who likes the same things I do? Am I completely alone?"

"I know how you feel." Lex turned to find Angela smiling at him. "About the being alone and wondering if there is anyone in the universe who's having the same problems I am. Sometimes I wonder if there is anyone out there that knows what it's like t o be surrounded by so many members of the opposite sex. Anyone out there who wishes their mother was there when they know she can't be. But... no, not in this universe."

"Yeah, not in this universe." Lex smiled ruefully and turned back to his star gazing. He jerked suddenly, as if someone had pinched him. "I've just been inspired, thanks Angie!" lex dashed back to his lab, totally missing the glare from Angela for calling her by that despised nickname. A large smile split Angela's face once Lex was safely gone. The smile quickly faded as she looked back up at the sky. _He_ was coming.

Brooklyn swooped in and landed nimbly on the stone ramparts.

"Funny," Angela frowned, looking around and above Brooklyn, "I could of sworn I saw someone with you just before you came in to land."

"Ah, you're just seeing things." Brooklyn brushed away her worries with a flick of his clawed hand. "Come on, I want to see if Lex has gotten that pattern scanner added to his recycler. I'm going to scan in my Anime collection."

Lexington had almost put the finishing touches on the invention when Brooklyn and Angela had gone out on patrol separately. Even though the previous Nights test had failed, Lex's dress for Angela somehow coming out a sting bikini top with matching thong, the clan had faith in Lex's abilities.

"Oh and what are you going to do with a duplicate collection?"

"Ebay of course!"

"That's immoral and illegal. Besides, Xanatos pays for anything we want." Angela stomped angrily away from Brooklyn.

"Yeah, everything we want." Brooklyn muttered, watching Angela's hips sway right up to the point where she slammed the steel enforced door behind her. "Everything we want but not the one thing I need." Brooklyn turned and entered the castle, using the opposing doorway so as to not into Angela.

In a lab across town a man of extraordinary genius leaned back in his chair, a smile playing across his twisted lips. Soon, so very soon, he would have his revenge. He'd teach that short freak a lesson in who was the greater scientific genius.

**A world away, and forty-two universes to the left.**

Washu, greatest scientific genius in the universe, sat staring up at the night sky. She had traveled with Tenchi Masaki and his family and friends (of which she was proud to call herself part of) through the universe. Kagato, the false emperor of Jurai, had been beaten and the universe was safe for now. Sure there had been the occasional adventure after that, and there would be other adventures, other battles, other quest, but for now all was quiet.

"You know," Washu frowned, talking out loud to herself, "Peace is all well and good, but I'm bored."

"Uh oh!" Washu smiled, hearing Tenchi's voice behind her. "Entire galaxies have trembled at that."

"Trembled at what?" Washu responded innocently, giving Tenchi her puppy dog eyes.

Tenchi screwed up his face and in a surprisingly good imitation of Washu's voice, "I'm Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, and I'm bored!"

"We're all doomed!" Washu cried out in mock terror before collapsing in giggles. After both had gotten over it, Tenchi inquired into her latest works.

"That's just it, Tenchi, I'm not working on anything. I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe, I should be filled with ideas."

"You breath too much into that title. It's probably your self imposed pressure that's keeping your creative demons at bay. Instead of thinking of yourself as 'The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe' you should think of yourself as '_Just_ the Greatest Scientific Genius in _This_ Universe. You see-"

Tenchi was interrupted by a cry of "Take this, Princess!" followed by an explosion.

"Oh no!" Tenchi turned and dashed into the house.

Washu chuckled. She had made a few 'improvements' in the houses structure over the last year or so, making it very, _very_ hard to damage, but one should never underestimate Ryoko and Ayeka's destructive capabilities. Washu could now hear the cry of the others. Sasami was shouting something along the lines of "Get out of my kitchen!" Turning so she could watch the fight through the open doorway, Washu noted Mihoshi was in tears and was clinging to Ryoko's leg. Kiyone was saying something about it being against some law to fight in doors or something, but that was cut off by Ayeka's guardians firing a blast at Ryoko. Mihoshi's scream was actually blotted out by Ryo-ohki's "Mrowr!", her battle cry. It sounded as if she intended to turn into her spaceship form indoors. The whole thing was ended, however, by Grandfathers' command of "That's enough."

Washu's exceptional mind drifted over what Tenchi had been saying. "'This universe', eh?" Washu stood suddenly, and excited, if mischievous, smile on her lips. "All I need to do is alter that dimensional portal a little and..." Washu trailed off as she ran to the broom closet under the stairs where her reinstated lab was located.

**A galaxy away...**

An older, portly man sat stroking his white beard. "So, Zero, this is what Washu is up to. I can't believe she would be foolhardy enough to try this, but Washu always was a fool, wasn't she, Zero?"

"If you say so, sir." The green robot knew it was very much the opposite, but wasn't about to argue wit her creator.

"Well, we'll just wait and see what happens. I'll make my move when the time is right and then we will see who is the 'greatest scientific genius in the universe', won't we Zero?"

"Yes sir, we will."

*******

Lex had been shut away in his lab for nights, not even coming out for meals. The only person who had been able to get into the lab was Puck, Xanatos making the point to Owen that whatever Lex was doing could be a danger to Alex, thus creating the excuse Puck needed to change form. Owen had been the one to exit the lab, assuring Xanatos that there was no danger to Alex and assuring the clan that Lex was fine. He had been using the food synthesizer to feed himself when needed.

After much more time had passed, Goliath was debating asking Puck for help, a thought he thoroughly detested. He was saved from making such a degrading request when the door to Lex's lab flew open and Lex invited the whole clan and Xanatos family in.

"I've outdone myself this time!" Lex crowed as he showed them his newest invention. It was a large, round, metallic ring, tall enough that Goliath could step through it and _not _have to duck for fear of hitting his head.

"What's it do, Lex?" Brooklyn stood at one side of the device, looking over what was apparently the controls for it.

"Yes, Lexington." Xanatos spoke up. "I believe we are all curious to know as to what purpose does this invention serves."

"It's a dimensional energy and matter transferrer." Lex again puffed out his chest in pride. It was quickly deflated by Broadway's next question.

"What's that?"

"It's a gateway to other universes." Angela translated.

"Oh, like in those movies on the sci-fi channel." Though Broadway still favored his detective movies, Brooklyn and Lex had gotten him to set through several science fiction and anime movies.

"When do we get to see a test run, Lexington?" Fox inquired, "and are you sure it's safe?" Her thoughts quickly flicking to the sleeping child that was hugging his teddy gargoyle a few floors away.

"Well..." Lex began, frowning, "the gateway itself is fine and safe, it's what's on the other side that's the danger."

"What do you mean, lad?" Hudson stepped forward, having remained in the shadows until now.

"Well... what if I opened it to a universe where Xanatos had stayed evil, even with Alex? Or how about a universe where I became a mad scientist?"

"Too late for that." Brooklyn said quietly to Broadway, who chuckled until he was hit with a reproachable glare from Angela. Lex either didn't noticed or pretended not to.

"Or a universe where Goliath was Human, or Elisa was a gargoyle?"

Goliath had been studying a far wall after mention of what sounded way too close to Puck's illusion during his try to get the Phoenix Gate. His expression had gotten steadily worse during the description of Titania's facade and that world Wolfman had shown him with a gargoyle Elisa and a cloned Demona. Goliath snapped his head up, too desperate to end the examples to worry about looking suspicious.

"What is the worse case scenario?"

"Opening the gate to an antimatter universe, in which case both universes would cease to exist in a spectacular mutual explosion that might start a cascade effect that could theoretically obliterate the entire multi-verse."

Goliath, looking pale. "Best case?"

"I open it to a universe with an earth populated by gargoyles instead of humans."

*******

Washu frowned. That was the third interruption by Mihoshi today. Sure, it had been for a good reason, on the second interruption Mihoshi had accidentally removed the Duplicator and had come back to return it, but it was still an interruption.

"Oh Ms. Washu!"

"What is it now, Mihoshi?"

"I remembered what the second thing was."

"What second thing?"

"Oh," Mihoshi placed a finger thoughtfully on her cheek, "I must have forgotten to tell you there was a second thing."

Washu patiently waited for Mihoshi to continue. After a handful of minutes of staring into Mihoshi's vacant expression, it had become clear Mihoshi had forgotten why she was here while in the process of telling Washu.

"Mihoshi?"

"Yes Ms Washu?"

"What are you here?"

"Well, you see, one day my father met my mother, who was a topless dancer at a bar called-"

"I mean, why are you in my lab?"

"Oh, yeah."

Washu again patiently waited for Mihoshi to continue. After a short wait it became obvious that this was going to be a repeat performance. Sighing, Washu stood up and decided to step outside her lab for a while. She hadn't been out of her lab for a month, give or take a year. It was hard to tell time in there. With only her own mind and Mihoshi's occasional visits to keep her company, Washu sometimes wondered how the rest of the family got along without her. Given the scene that greeted Washu upon opening her door, not that well.

A child Ryoko and Ayeka were pulling on each others hair and calling each other names. A noise to Washu's right made her turn to see a beautiful blue haired maiden leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. A mature looking cabbit was perched on her shoulder. The wink and smile from the woman and a quick "merow" from the cabbit left no doubt in Washu's mind that this was a grown up Sasami and Ryo-ohki. Following Sasami's nod, Washu turned to see Tenchi taking a nap on the couch and Kiyone talking to Grandfather.

"It seems we have a problem, can I assist you in anyway?" Grandfather and Kiyone turned upon hearing Washu's request.

"Does this belong to you?" Kiyone was holding a metal rod. It was about a foot long and had the occasional unmarked button along it's length. Washu quickly recognized it as her attribute transferrer.

When Washu reached out to take it, a shock went through the both of them. Kiyone watched, sadly as Washu's chest ballooned out and her own dwindled down to nothing.

"You know, it's not like I had much to give to begin with." Kiyone sighed.

"Waah?!?" How am I ever going to work with these things?" Washu ranted. "I'm transferring them back, right now!"

"You- you can do that?" Kiyone's eyes lit up.

"Of course I can. After all, I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"

"You're the greatest Washu!" A popped up.

"You're a genius Washu!" B chimed in.

"You're the most well endowed Washu!" Grandfather added, snapping Washu back to reality. After shooting him a quick glare, she bent over to pick up the dropped invention.

"Argh! My back!" Washu toppled forward."

"Ooohh!" Mihoshi cried out, though none of the others could initially tell why. "I just remembered! Washu, I borrowed this metal stick from your lab!"

Kiyone, what was helping Washu up, Sasami and Ryo-ohki, Washu and even Grandfather fell over with a grown.

Getting back up, Kiyone shook her head. "I wonder if having big boobs atrophies the brain or something."

"You know," Washu brightened, turning a few knobs on the transferrer, "that's a good idea for an experiment. Here." Washu held out the device to Kiyone, who absently grabbed it. At first she was happy to be getting her chest back. It was hard enough getting a date with Mihoshi always there. Either the guys only had eyes for Mihoshi or they assumed the two were a "couple" from the way Mihoshi was always hanging on Kiyone. Kiyone's short rush of relief quickly turned to worry as her chest reached it's former size and continued on. The worry changed to panic as she passed Ayeka, Sasami (in her adult form), Washu's adult size and finally Ryoko and even Mihoshi's size.

"I- I- I..." Kiyone had gone into complete shock.

"There!" Washu heaved a sigh of relief. "Be sure to keep track of any mental degradation. you might want to start a journal for me."

"But- but- but-"

"Oh no need to thank me. Bye!"

After Washu had disappeared into her lab again, Kiyone slowly turned towards Mihoshi. "YOU! This is all YOUR fault!"

"But Kiyone, didn't you used to tell me you wished you had big boobs like mine? Then you could-"

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT THAT!"

"But Kiyone, that time in the hot tub when my top slipped off, you said-"

**"DON'T! EVER! MENTION! THAT! AGAIN!"**

"Kiyone's got big boobs, Kiyone's got big boobs." Ayeka and Ryoko were skipping in a circle around the top heavy galaxy police detective. Kiyone's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Washu finished attaching the control panel to her latest work. She'd gotten it done just to remember that she'd forgotten the attachment that allowed her control the device through the use of her lap top. A knock at the door alerted Washu to a visitor. Turning away from her work, she was greeted by Grandfather's imposing figure.

"Lord Katsuhito, how may I help you?"

"Well," Grandfather rubbed his chin, "the others _are_ a little mixed up right now, but they'll keep. I was wondering about your newest invention."

"Been feeling the ripples the UDD test were putting out, have you?"

"Yesss... I was wondering what that was."

"Oh yeah right," Washu slouched her shoulders, "Your inborn senses are better than some of the best I've been able to create!" She flicked her hand, gesturing in the general direction of her sensor array in the far part of her lab.

"So what's this 'UDD' do?"

"As I'm sure you've already guessed, my newest invention can open holes through space and time. I've altered it a bit, using the data collected from when we were accessing Haruna's pocket universe and our battle with Kain. I no longer need the Science Academy's Computers or the power of Jurai to make the jump to another universe."

"Ah, a Universal Displacement Device then, he?"

For a moment Washu was started at Grandfathers deciphering of the acronym, until she remembered that the plaque on the side of the device spelled it out.

"So when are you going to show the others?"

"Tomorrow maybe. I still have a few bugs to work out."

Standing up, Grandfather turned to leave. At the door, he paused and part way turned towards the diminutive scientist. "Oh Washu."

"Yes, Lord Katsuhito?"

"Remember to install an 'off' switch."

*******

Lexington was almost ready to give his new invention it's first real run through.

"Are you _sure_ this thing will work?" Brooklyn poked at one of the command consoles, as if expecting it to jump at him.

"Your faith in my abilities is staggering."

"Ain't it though?"

"Come on, lad, let's get this over with. I'm missing my favorite program." Hudson grumbled, scratching Bronx behind the ears. He had pulled up an overstuffed chair left in Lex's Lab since the time Lex had built that really, really big screen TV that now resided in a room of it's own. Brooklyn had jokingly started calling it the theater room, which was more accurate than most names, given the screens size and the surround sound speakers Xanatos had gotten installed.

Even though Hudson's urgings were as much a dig as Brooklyn's comments, Lex knew Hudson's grumblings were equally as empty. Hudson had gained a special fondness for Lex's inventions ever since the "digital TV recorder", the patent having been sold to some company called "Fillips" or something like that.

"Don't worry Hudson, I'm almost ready." Lex kept glancing between the open portal, the even horizon already evident, and the readouts the screen was giving him. trying to find a relatively 'safe' universe, he targeted a likely looking one for his first test.

*******

"Are you sure this thing is going to work, Washu?" Tenchi frowned at what looked a _lot_ like that 'camera' Washu had invented that was supposed to take pictures in 3-D. If Tenchi's memory served, that 'camera' had almost vaporized a mountain. "Are you sure it's even safe?"

"Of course it's safe. There's only a 63.27 percent chance of it blowing up, _much_ lower that most of my inventions."

"Washu," Kiyone frowned at the little red head. "Did Mihoshi hit you on the head? That's still a pretty good chance of all of us reaching orbit _without_ a spaceship."

"Speaking of large objects," Washu smiled up at Kiyone, "how goes the 'experiment'?"

"She got asked out by twenty different people just on the bus ride here!" Mihoshi volunteered.

"'Different _people_'?" Princes Ayeka cocked and eyebrow at a furiously blushing Kiyone.

"Yeah," Mihoshi happily, if obliviously, continued. "Sixteen guys and four girls!"

Washu began typing furiously on her popup laptop. "Uh huh, and how many offers from males did she accept?"

"Five."

"Mihoshi!"

"Hmmm.... two up from last time. And how many offers did she accept from females?"

"WASHU!!!"

Suppressing a laugh, Washu shut down her laptop and turned to the command console, quickly plotting in the universe.

"So, what universe are we shooting for today?" Ryoko frowned over Washu's shoulder.

"A universe where the entire earth is sort of a 'beach world.' Time passes faster there, so we can spend a day there and only an hour will go by in our universe."

"Sounds like fun, Ms. Washu." Ayeka's mind drifted over that new swimsuit she had bought on their last trip to Tokyo.

"Yeah, but since when were you a beach bunny?" Ryoko eyed the mad scientist suspiciously.

"What, can't an old maid like me have a little fun in the sun once in a while?"

"_Your_ idea of fun is using my poor Tenchi for a guinea pig."

"Well, there is this particular breed of homogenized fish that is unique to this section of the multi-verse, and I've been dying to capture a specimen.

Tenchi swallowed hard. The only thing he was aware of that was homogenized was milk. "Who's going to take care of Mayuka while we're out? You can't leave a baby alone, even for an hour." _Please, pleaseee no one volunteer so I can!_ Tenchi thought desperately.

"Oh don't worry about her," Ryoko said absently. She had floated over to the device and was looking over it in a cat like manner. "Grandfather is watching the little brat while we step out."

Despite Ryoko's frequent references to Mayuka as "little brat," "thing" and other such names that weren't repeatable, they were all quite aware that, with the exception of the Masaki family, Ryoko loved Mayuka the most. She'd often skipped out on her own choirs, and instead of being caught napping, they'd find her just returning with the wild haired baby from one of their 'little trips.' Their trips often consisted of such adventures as a flight to the moon and back, or just barely skimming the treetops of the surrounding forest while flying at top speed. However, Ryoko's love for Mayuka had _not_ gotten Tenchi out of _this_ little jaunt. Sinking his shoulders, Tenchi muttered a thanks in the general direction of his grandfather. His skulking were interrupted by the klaxon of Washu's invention.

"This is bad." Washu cut off the alarm and began typing furiously at the console. "Someone has opened up a dimensional portal in another universe, and the two openings are being drawn together like a magnet. I can't stop it!"

There was a sudden flash of light, presumably that of the two openings joining, and suddenly the room had several more figures in it.

"What sorcery is this?!?" the large, purple, winged one roared.

**To be Continued...** Yeah right.

Comments made by other readers:

Entar: I've watched too much Tenchi, so have you... I'm hearing the voices of the characters without knowing who is speaking. Very well done.


End file.
